It is often difficult for a person to scratch his or her scalp without disturbing his or her hairstyle. This is particularly true for people having braided hair and those who have a weave. An itchy scalp is particularly troublesome for braided hair or weaved hair because scratching hair carelessly may result in ruined braids or weaves. Many people often pat their weaves or braids to alleviate the itches. However, often the patting motion is not enough to provide relief for itchy scalps.
In addition, people who style their hair in weaves or braids often take preventive measures to avoid an itchy scalp. These include cautiously braiding hair so that the foundation of their hair is not pulled too tight. Hair that is pulled too tightly during braiding can cause inflammation of the skin on the scalp leading to an itchy scalp. Another preventive measure is to wash their braided or weaved hair and ensure that the foundation is fully dried after doing so. Damp braids and weaves often can provide the proper environment for growth of bacteria and mold, which can also cause itching. Despite these countermeasures, some people often still need a device that allows them to alleviate an itching scalp without ruining their braids or weave.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to scalp scratching devices with various head engaging means. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices provide scrubbing devices having a circular shape and that are securable to the perimeter of a hair piece on the user's scalp beneath the hair piece. Other devices provide a scalp scratching device having a handle and a prong that can be used to scratch the user's scalp. These devices, however, fail to provide an elongated shaft having a circular ring on an end thereof adapted to be secured to a set of keys or other similar items.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to scratching implements. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.